


hold onto this lullaby

by southern_stars



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, No Dialogue, Picking Up Habits From Your Partner, Singing, Soft Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southern_stars/pseuds/southern_stars
Summary: After moving in with Alex, Michael starts to adopt some of his habits.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	hold onto this lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmiclove_andstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiclove_andstuff/gifts), [ALovelyLitwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyLitwit/gifts).



> Title from Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound"
> 
> Happy birthday cosmiclove_andstuff (2/20) and ALovelyLitwit (2/24)! Thank you for having birthdays so close together so I can post this in between them. 😉
> 
> The former requested "humming around the house" and the latter requested "happiness," so I hope I combined these prompts well!
> 
> Thanks Lambourn for her beta!

It was inevitable. 

After moving in together, Michael found himself acquiring little quirks of Alex's. He'd always heard of partners or families doing so, but growing up, he never lived in one place long enough to pick up positive habits from them, and started living alone as soon as he was able.

But now, living with Alex, he finds himself doing things he never thought he'd do. Drinking coffee with a little sugar in it, even though he previously only drank it black. Throwing salt over his shoulder when cooking to prevent bad luck. Going to bed and getting up earlier. Saying "I love you" just because. Using "us" and "we" statements when talking about their relationship, the fastest habit he adopted and one of the strongest indicators of his commitment. Humming and singing around the house. 

It's that last habit that's stuck the most. Alex has always had a knack for music, jotting down lyrics or scrambling to grab his guitar when the inspiration for a new chord progression strikes him. Michael never minds it, though. He knows that often, those bits and pieces will soon turn into a new song for Alex to perform at Open Mic Night. A song for him.

And Alex definitely sings in the shower. Michael is especially amused while joining him under the spray the nights Alex sings Taylor Swift while washing glitter out of his hair after being out with Kyle at Planet 7. As much as his friends and family try to make him one, Michael will never be a Swiftie, so the singing doesn't last long those nights. On those nights, Michael usually finds a better way to keep their mouths otherwise occupied.

However, the music is mostly absentminded, like when Alex hums while doing the dishes or putting away laundry. He hums while rolling out his yoga mat to do his physical therapy in the living room, most of the time executed in compression leggings that leave nothing to the imagination. Michael knows Alex does it on purpose and he thinks it's unfair, really, that he has to restrain himself from reaching out and touching and taking advantage of the feast in front of him. And after the humming turns into grunts and groans of exertion, Michael has to white-knuckle a book in an attempt to distract himself and resist the temptation that is his boyfriend. 

Other times, when Alex is humming while wiping down the kitchen, Michael will grab him to slow dance, content to hold him close and feel the vibrations of Alex's chest against his own. 

Soon, Michael finds himself performing Alex's favorite songs to a busted car engine or humming as he changes someone's oil. Sanders has even caught him a time or two, first teasing and then softening, telling Michael how good he and Alex are for each other and how he can tell they're happy together. 

Much later, it's Alex's turn to find Michael humming, cuddled up in a rocking chair with a baby on his bare chest, lulling them both to sleep, and Alex thinks it's his favorite habit Michael has retained over all their years together.

**Author's Note:**

> PS - In no way do I think Alex needs to "fix" Michael. Michael just feels things so much, and an empath quality is to pick up on little quirks and habits from people. (Like in my family, we can barely say "avocados" anymore. We have to call them "fre shavocados." [Thanks, Vine!]) I can definitely see Michael subconsciously adopting things from Alex, so that's where this came from.


End file.
